Tonkatsu
by Tsukasa Li-JMS-02
Summary: Yoh was just planning a special dinner with Anna on Christmas Eve, but luck wasn't on his side. YohxAnna Christmas one-shot


**Tonkatsu**

**Hello everyone, Tsukasa Li R here, this is my first time trying to write a one-shot in English so I hope you like it. It was a Secret Santa gift but I decided it was a good idea to publish it, so let's see if it is good.**

* * *

-I think I found it! - said the young fellow while looking at some recipes on a book- It's easy, it had pork, maybe I could finally make her a good surprise with this; I just hope she likes it

He has to admit that impress Anna was a hard job to do, but he was on to the challenge. Lately she was having some cravings of weird dishes, leaving Ryû almost out of ideas for all the meals. But maybe something simple will do.

- **Tonkatsu** it is then! - He said with a smile taking the book with him-

He went out of the library, a place where he never spends more than five minutes with Manta, who always take at least two or three with him. But he was grateful of the good idea his little friend gave him.

Everyone knew he wasn't the best at the kitchen, but maybe with a recipe book he would be able to at least give a fine meal to Anna.

It was almost Christmas, a day she didn't actually care a lot, she didn't like Santa Claus, she think all its commercial show (_it kind of is_) but, he really wanted to make her something, to at least spend a good night with her.

- Pork it's so expensive, she is going to kill me when she finds out how much I used -He complain going out of the **Heiyu** store department, where the supermarket was-

The sky was getting darker and darker, it will probably snow late at night, but what he was about to encounter was a heavy rain, he needed to hurry to the station so he started running through the crow of couples; so many couples were outside that day, in Japan that day was almost like Valentine's.

He caught the train on time, and with a big smile he was able to sit and rest a little bit before made it to **Funbari**, this was only half of the trip home, he needed to take a bus and walk a little bit but it was a good start, now he only need to figured out how he will get home on time and without getting so went.

- Good thing I took an umbrella -He said while fixing the food and the umbrella between his legs, and with the corner of his eyes he was enjoying the sight of the city-

Like escaping from a monster, he went out of the train and got on the bus, finally he was getting closer and closer to the house, and when it was time for him to have a walk to the Inn, that's when he was able to caught his breath. He didn't realize how much time it usually took to get to that old house in the borders of the city.

But luck wasn't exactly at his side that day, because all that rain, the dark sky that he saw since the very beginning of his journey back home was breaking over him, thunders, wind and heavy rain was his doom in just a few minutes before he went out of the bus.

- That's not fair! I was almost there - He screamed to the wind while starting to run, the umbrella was doing it best to not break for the wind, and his pants were getting dirtier and dirtier-

After a while of that horrible heavy rain, he was able to see the Inn, he was almost there! what a relief, but he didn't see a few boxes left on the sideways probably by a nearby neighbor, that were all wet and on the way, maybe because of the wind and water.

His face met the wet floor and the food went flying pass another few boxes. This can't be happening.

- I didn't ask for a perfect day, but at least for one where I was able to do something right, it's that too much? -He said looking at the sealing of the kitchen while he was cooking, it was starting to be a custom for him, speaking to himself in this way, or perhaps to someone who can hear him- I'm doing my best here, give me at least that -He said with a small smile for himself-

- Aren't you going to eat more than that? - Asked Anna while eating her **Tonkatsu**; her plate consist in breaded deep-fried pork cutlet, served with shredded cabbage, boiled rice and **miso** soup, while Yoh was only eating rice and **miso** soup, does he feel sick? -

- I'm not that hungry, don't worry - He said trying to convince her with a smile while she wasn't all convince but closed her eyes while she started eating again-

- Suit yourself then, tomorrow you better eat more for breakfast, your training will be harder, I will use the snow in my advantage -This leave the young man with little to no hope to enjoy Christmas as he expected, maybe it wasn't his year-

- Y-yes Anna - He said with little tears in his eyes while eating his plain rice- Do you like the dinner?

- It needs more flavor - She said while eating her rice, her partner gave a tired sigh when he heard that, which wasn't overlook by her- By the way, here - She simply add, taking out of the **Kotatsu** a little gift with an orange ribbon- I went throw all the trouble to get you a present, so you better have something good for me, I already told you we don't celebrate all this silliness

- I-I…. - He was out of words, he didn't expect that, she hates Christmas, she think Santa Claus it's a pervert, she always says we Japanese weren't suppose to celebrate Christmas, and even all that, she went and got a present for him-

- Well? Where is mine? - She demanded after a moment of silence-

- E-eh… well… - He started till he pointed at her plate, and with a scowled she went back to eat the rest without a word out of her mouth-

- You better give me something better next year - She added-

- Of course Anna -

The night went on, the cold snow was falling of the sky on the already covered floor around the Inn, the roof was all white and only the lights of the sideways were illuminating the place; not so far from the Inn, there was a group of boxes, all in order on the side, and a couple where forming a little shelter for a dog, it was a white with brown spots dog with her puppies.

The tired mother was eating little pieces of pork from a supermarket bag while the little ones were drinking milk from her, someone got closer to her, but she didn't move, only saw the person from the side of her eyes, it was a boy, probably on his fifteen, he smiled to her and took the snow from the top of her box and left her with her puppies while he start walking to the Inn.

Apparently the young man was walking barefoot in the snow, using only a kimono, the smile on his face grow a little bit and he stopped at the gates, crossing his arms while the wind made his hair fly.

- It wasn't bad luck; I just thought it wasn't fair for only one mother to have a good meal -

And with that, he disappears in the snow, the one who people call God.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all.**


End file.
